Emilio Crawford
|outer border = blue|middle bottom = yellow|middle font color = purple|middle top = orange|border = yellow|bottom = red|top font color = aqua|personality = He's a good-hearted, natural-born leader and fighter who likes anime. He's an skilled inventor. When he was in elementary school, he may had been considered a nerd because of his math abilities, but when he started middle school, he became more interested in sports, and started considering himself a jock. He also likes anime, and is a fan of Japanese culture.|history = Sandra was a lawyer and Emilio's father chose her to represent his new cola-brand "Olympian Cola", he had to choose from over one thousand of other lawyers and finally chose her, they fell in love and dated for about about two weeks. For their first date they went to an Italian restaurant, for the second, they had breakfast in Sandra's house and for the third one they went to a seafood restaurant. They conceived Emilio. A week after that, Emilio's father disappeared without a trail, leaving Sandra worried. Sandra then gave birth to Emilio. The first thing he learned was talking. Sandra was amused when she heard Emilio's first word, "mom". He learned his second word an original way: When Sandra went to the bathroom, a guy who was selling bread came by, the woman who helped Sandra take care of the chores started to imitate him and said: "Bread! Bread! Bread!" And he did too, introducing the word bread to his vocabulary. When he was 8 months old he had over 50 words in his vocabulary. When he learned to walk, at 11 months, he had over 100 words in his vocabulary. When he entered school, he discovered he was naturally skilled in both math and languages, mostly Spanish. He was a loner, but at age 4 he would meet the girl who was going to be his best friend for the next 9 years. He lived like any other kid until age 13, when an harpy attacked him while he was running trough the woods, he saw an eye and he freaked out, but then his favorite teacher, who was a satyr appeared, they fought the harpy and he got injured, but his mother took him for the hospital on time. When he left the hospital and resumed school, he was selected for a "Summer Camp" that turned out to be Camp Half-Blood and his favorite teacher told him he was a demigod. When he got to the camp, he befriended three of his half-siblings and almost immediately got used to his demigod life. He has been here for 3 days, and on his first day he met a daughter of Aphodite and developed a crush on her. When his satyr teacher told him to choose a weapon, he chose a sword because he thinks swords are cool.|possessions = His possessions are: * A sword * An iPad * His dog * A little camera installed in his glasses. * A football * A tenis ball with a racket * A chess game kit. * His Tae Kwon Do uniform. * His surfboard and swimsuit. |ethnicity=Caucasian|word bubble= }} Category:Demigods Category:EmiChannel Category:Crawford Category:Emilio Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power